<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hotdogs and Baby Talk by TheBean170</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916197">Hotdogs and Baby Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBean170/pseuds/TheBean170'>TheBean170</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Pumpkin, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Slice of Life, all about that lapidot family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBean170/pseuds/TheBean170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis teaches life lessons to her daughter. Oh, and a hotdog roller is somewhere in there. Probably.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hotdogs and Baby Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"-and that's clouds." Lapis said, finishing a long and in depth lecture on the water cycle.</p>
<p>Her daughter, a beautiful baby girl with dirty-blonde hair and no more than a year old, rested in her arms as they walked down the streets of their neighborhood. They were close to finishing up their afternoon walk, the sun shining bright and the breeze cooling down</p>
<p>"Okay, so, let's see… hiccups are…" Lapis began to speak on a new topic before she stopped, puzzled on how to actually approach it, "You know what, you're gonna grow up so smart, maybe you can explain to your Mom what hiccups are." She said instead, looking down caringly at her daughter.</p>
<p>The baby looked back up at her mother, twisting a little bit in her pumpkin-themed onesie. "Bapa Bah," she gurgled.</p>
<p>Lapis laughed a little. "Or we can ask your Mama, that too."</p>
<p>As the pair kept walking down the street, the mother spotted a small antique out of the corner of her eyes, stopping and gasping in surprise once she realized what it was.</p>
<p>"Aw Pumpkin, look. It's one of those, uh… hotdog things, hotdog rollers," Lapis explained. She approached the device, which was lying face down in the front of someone's lawn. "Who the heck throws this out?"</p>
<p>Pumpkin blew a little raspberry out before settling down.</p>
<p>Lapis tucked her daughter under her arm and gently bent down to pick up the hot dog roller in her free hand. She inspected the item for clear damage before turning and smiling at Pumpkin.</p>
<p>"Looks like we're stopping at the pound today, Pumpkin. Gotta bring home some dogs for this bad boy." She said jokingly, turning around from the usual path home and walking to a nearby convenience store instead</p>
<p>She walked in and made her way straight to the back of the store. With slight struggle, she grabbed a pack of hotdogs and brought them up to the front counter.</p>
<p><em>"Just these?" </em>The attendant asked, scanning the packet of hotdogs and bagging them</p>
<p>"Nope." Lapis deadpanned</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uh-"</em>
</p>
<p>"Ha, yeah."</p>
<p>
  <em>"O-Oh, okay…"</em>
</p>
<p>Lapis snorted at her own joke.</p>
<p>Walking out of the store, she finally made her way back to her home. Instead of heading inside, she made her way to the side of her house, sitting down in the lawn and kicking her flip flops off. She placed her daughter in the middle of her legs and crossed her legs to keep her from escaping. Pumpkin began playing with grass.</p>
<p>She turned and plugged the hot dog machine into a side wall socket and opened up the packet of hot dogs. She placed three on the machine and flipped it on, watching the small sausages roll across the metal poles.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Lapis inhaled deeply and smiled, she turned her body slightly and began poking the still spinning franks.</p>
<p>“Mmm, you smell that Pumpkin? That's… probably not it, actually. Yeah, these are still cold,” Lapis said, putting her hand back down to her side, “Something else smells good, though.”</p>
<p>Pumpkin ripped up another piece of grass and flung it into the air, giggling as it fluttered down beside her.</p>
<p>"Remember, Pumpkin, all good things, uh… take time. Yep, they take time,” Lapis started again, trying to figure out the best way to educate her little girl. She started to laugh to herself as a new memory entered her mind.</p>
<p>“I remember,” She said, staring wistfully off into the distance, “back when I was a teenager, me and your mama, uh…” She poked the hotdogs again. “Wow, these are cold.”</p>
<p>The baby let out another raspberry.</p>
<p>“Guess this doesn't work, huh Pumpkin?” She said, looking down at her.</p>
<p>At just that moment, a green car pulled into the front driveway of her house, and Lapis chuckled as she saw her beautiful wife step out of the vehicle. She had an exhausted look on her face as she began loosening the tie around her neck, gripping a briefcase in her other hand. However, when she saw the peculiar sight of her wife barefoot in the side lawn, a tired smirk overtook her.</p>
<p>“Lazuli, what are you doing?” She asked, standing in front of the two.</p>
<p>“Cooking hotdogs.” Lapis responded.</p>
<p>“I see. Of course, how could I not expect that?”</p>
<p>Peridot sat down right infront of her wife, reaching over and picking up her daughter into her arms. The little girl gurgled and babbled as the blonde pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p>
<p>“And how was my brilliant, awe-inspiring daughter this morning?” She asked Lapis.</p>
<p>“More brilliant than ever. Said her first words, while you were working.” Lapis responded, leaning back and resting on her arms.</p>
<p>Peridot went wide eyed, staring at Lapis as she still held her daughter.</p>
<p>“You’re joking me.” She blurted.</p>
<p>Lapis said nothing, simply leaning over and twirling a finger in her daughter’s messy hair. “Go ahead, Pumpkin. Talk to Mama.”</p>
<p>Seemingly understanding what her mother was saying, Pumpkin turned her head to face her mother, her turquoise eyes staring deep into her heart. She smiled, taking in a deep breath and processing a thousand thoughts in her head, she opened her eyes and…</p>
<p>“Babapu Dagaduma!” She giggled incomprehensibly, clapping her hands when she finished.</p>
<p>Peridot kept staring at her daughter completely caught off guard. She lifted her eyes to watch her wife, who kept smiling back at her.</p>
<p>“See, she’s already a skilled linguist.” The blue haired beauty said, stroking her daughter’s hair with pride.</p>
<p>Peridot looked back down at her daughter and, like any loving mother, lost that dumbfounded expression and looked on with admiration.</p>
<p>“You’re absolutely right.”</p>
<p>The two sat there in the afternoon sunlight till Peridot’s stomach started growling with hunger.</p>
<p>“How are those processed sausages coming, Ms. World Star Chef?”</p>
<p>Lapis sighed, turning around to poke the hotdogs again.</p>
<p>“Yeah, still cold.” She responded.</p>
<p>“You found that thing on the curb, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“And why do you still have it?”</p>
<p>“I told you, I’m making hot dogs.”</p>
<p>Peridot shook her head, handing back Pumpkin to Lapis and standing up.</p>
<p>“Tell you what, let me go change into something far less soul-destroying, and I’ll make us something actually edible. Sound agreeable? ” She suggested, tucking her briefcase under her arm.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me” Lapis said with a lazy smile.</p>
<p>Peridot leaned down to give a quick peck to the lips before entering the house through the front door.</p>
<p>Lapis looked around and then back down at Pumpkin. The baby reached up and grabbed at her mother’s cheeks with her tiny, chubby hands.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Lapis said, leaning down and rubbing their noses together.</p>
<p>That evening, the three ate a meal worthy of a five star restaurant: macaroni and cheese, with <em>cooked </em>hot dog slices mixed in.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based off a Jack Stauber short. Check out more of his stuff, it's amazing! Just a warning, it's nothing like this one video probably.</p>
<p>The video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dhaoy7k_t8</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>